


everytime, everywhere

by ffroyo



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, The Author thinks she's funny, jisung's face is the funniest whenever nielwoon happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffroyo/pseuds/ffroyo
Summary: Jisung is 200% done with Sungwoon and Daniel.





	everytime, everywhere

 

Jisung was so _done_.

 

As the leader of Wanna One, the younger members come to him with all sorts of issues, from the serious ones like Guanlin missing his family to the most mundane, such as Woojin unable to find the one half of his favourite pair of socks. Jisung didn’t mind his leaderly duties, he was the oldest after all, and monitoring and caring for his juniors became something of second nature to him. Not surprised to say that members came to him for dating advice as well, since Jisung was the most experienced in the matters of heart.

 

He had noticed Daniel’s attention on Sungwoon ever since Produce days. Although they were never in the same group for evaluations, Daniel always tried to approach Sungwoon behind the scenes. Sungwoon was always too stressed and busy practising then to give Daniel much attention. When both of them got into the final group, Daniel wasted no time in chasing the older man.

 

He was genuinely happy when Daniel finally confessed to each other a few months after debut and Sungwoon accepted it. They were ridiculously happy and so in love, so much that Jisung couldn’t bear to burst their wrapped up bubble of happiness with reality checks.

 

However, in the recent few months, Jisung feels a massive headache coming on half the time when he checks the group’s trending keywords on Naver. The pair had been just getting so blatant in the flirting on stage and broadcast. When they just started dating, the couple was careful to keep their interactions on the down low, in case it starts attracting too much attention and snowballs out of control.

 

There were times where the pair, mostly Daniel since he acts like an overgrown puppy, had gone a tad too far and gotten fans suspicious, such as when he sat too close, _way_ more than necessary, to Sungwoon during Hongkira radio.

 

“What the fuck, Daniel” Jisung hissed the moment their shared dorm room  door closed after he had hurriedly shoved Daniel and Sungwoon inside.

 

“Hyung! We were just sharing a mic! We had to sit closer together” Daniel defends himself, with Sungwoon nodding timidly at the side.

 

“Yeah but Jaehwan and Guanlin shared a mic too and they didn’t sit in an almost backhug for the entire show!” Jisung glared at the couple.

 

“Sorry, hyung. We’ll be more careful, I swear.” Sungwoon looked pleadingly at the leader, “I’ll keep Daniel in check, I promise.” Looking at Sungwoon pouting and Daniel looking at him with his puppy eyes, Jisung softened, feeling his anger dissipating.

 

“I’m sorry for being so angry, but guys, I’m just worried for you, you know that right? You guys have to be careful, you have to, kids, it’s not even an option.”

 

Luckily, most fans brushed it off as the pair becoming closer and fanservice. It helped that the couple laid low after that, avoiding any major interactions.

 

It was purely a coincidence, and very unfortunately for Jisung, that the company had decided the default group line-up would have Jisung in the middle as he was the leader and the main MC. Usually, Jisung would be elated at his centre position. But the company then had to put Daniel on his left and Sungwoon on his right.

 

God knows the number of times they have talked over Jisung, flirting like Jisung wasn’t right in the middle of them. If Jisung had a penny for every time they did that, he could have bought three buildings and retired right there and then. Triple H’s Hui as the Nation’s Third Wheel? Please, Jisung was the real Nation’s Third Wheel, in a situation completely caused by the Nation’s number one pick.

 

Perhaps Jisung regrets the day he chose Daniel and Sungwoon as having the best chemistry. The moment the words came out his mouth, he regretted it. Why didn’t he chose 2park like the rest of the members? Why did he have to blurt out the first thing on his mind?

 

Jisung had barely held in when Daniel sniffed Sungwoon a grand total of three times on Vlive. Sungwoon was usually the more restrained one in the relationship and would rein in Daniel if things got a little too out of hand. But then, Sungwoon was simply laughing along whenever Daniel hugged him close. Not a single word of protest was heard. At the first sniff, Daehwi and Minhyun had immediately burst out laughing and had to hang their heads down to avoid being caught on camera, while the maknaes gave each other knowing looks and giggled. The hyung line simply stared straight, deadpan, at the camera, wondering if this is really their lives right now.

 

These recent few months, the couple had gotten bolder and bolder. That time when they had a Vlive in their pyjamas when Sungwoon mentioned that the members had gotten closer, Daniel had to go stick his face right in front of Sungwoon’s. Right in front of Jisung’s face.

"Hold it in, hold it in, hold it in," Jisung muttered to himself, when all he wanted to do was to scream right then.

 

The worst was that day after Show Champion, where Sungwoon was chosen to perform a little dance. After his dance, he went to straight to Daniel, forgetting his position was beside Jisung, causing Jisung to forcibly remove a giggly Sungwoon from an even giggler Daniel. The moment Jisung stepped away, Daniel stuck onto Sungwoon like glue, under the guise of sharing a mic. Jisung would have physically facepalmed on broadcast if it was plausible for him to do so.  

 

This was why now all the members were gathered in the living room. The moment Daniel and Sungwoon entered, the members forced them apart and sat them on opposite ends of the circle.

 

“What’s going on? What are you guys doing?” Daniel said as he struggled in between Seongwoo and Jisung. Sungwoon, on the other end, was locked firmly down between Woojin and Minhyun.

 

“Today, we are gathered here, because we, the rest of the members, are simply done with you guys flirting and sexing each other up on stage!” Jihoon pointed a wagging finger at them.

 

With that, the frustrations from the members towards the couple flooded out.

 

“Hyungdeuls, I’m only 17, I don’t need to see this even before I start dating!”

 

“Do you have to flirt in the airport also?”

 

“And award shows! That time I was sitting beside them, god so awkward. I had to put on a straight face the entire time but even some fans caught my judging expression.”

 

“And in concerts! They always hug a bit way too long for Twilight. Whoever arranged that choreography, lord have mercy on them and us.”

 

“Jisung hyung honestly has it the worst. Every time we stand in a straight line, they flirt right over Jisung hyung. How did you even survive this, hyung. You’re truly braver than the marines” Daehwi points out the most important fact of the night.

 

A chorus of ‘right, right, right!” from the members never sounded more soothing to Jisung.

 

The complaining went on several rounds before Daniel and Sungwoon truly looked guilty.

 

“Alright, alright, alright, we will dial it down.” The couple sighed in resignation, looking at each other sadly across the room.

 

“You guys have to dial it way back down. Way way way way back down.” Jisung placed increasing emphasis on each ‘way.”

 

“We promise. We really do. Really” The couple said it and nodded so earnestly, that Jisung and the rest of members believed them.

 

Which is exactly why Jisung almost got a heart attack on national tv, in front of thousands of their fans, during their MAMA acceptance speech, when Daniel swept Sungwoon off his feet in a bridal-style carry after they were done with their acceptance speech.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing for W1 and I'm sorry if I didn't get the sequence of things right orz nielwoon is too adorable my poor heart can't resist them.


End file.
